Here I Am
by Sannihyun
Summary: [VKOOK or TAEKOOK of BTS] [Taehyung x Jungkook] Open the door, here I am. Why don't you know?—Based on Yesung's song, Here I Am. Songfic, Completed
Musim semi sudah tiba. Menggantikan dinginnya es, dengan sejuknya angin. Daun – daun menjadi lebih hijau dari biasanya. Senyuman merekah orang – orang disekitar sama merekahnya dengan bunga – bunga disana. Semuanya menjadi lebih indah ketika musim semi datang.

 _Seperti hati Kim Taehyung._

Dia baru saja melihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang mengantri di depan ruang musik sekolahnya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang lebih manis, jika boleh jujur—namun, entah kenapa pemuda itu mencuri seluruh atensi Taehyung tanpa ampun. Padahal, banyak sekali mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana, tetapi Taehyung bisa dengan cepat menemukan pemuda itu.

Taehyung ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya—namun, kenapa tidak bisa? Pemuda itu terlalu menarik untuk Taehyung lewatkan. Seseorang menarik Taehyung kembali pada kenyataan saat kepalanya dipukul. Taehyung mendelik pada temannya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa memukulku, Park?" Taehyung menggeram.

Jimin—sahabat Taehyung—menatap Taehyung itu dengan padangan malas, "Kau tidak bosan mencari mangsa baru? Setiap ada anak baru kau selalu melebarkan sayapmu dan mendekati mereka."

"Aku tidak pernah mendekati mereka, justru mereka yang dengan senang hati mendekatiku.," Taehyung kembali mencari pemuda tadi, dan ia langsung menemukannya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Idiot." gumam Jimin sembari meminum jus apel miliknya. "Mana _sih_ orangnya?"

Taehyung menunjuk tepat pada satu arah, "Itu. Pemuda dengan ransel warna merah."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya. Ia mencari pemuda itu—tak lama, ia sudah bisa menemukannya karena memang hanya dia satu – satunya orang yang memakai ransel berwarna. Jimin mengangguk, mengakui selera Taehyung yang bagus. Pemuda itu cukup tinggi—wajahnya tegas namun tetap manis. Jimin juga bisa melihat wajah si pemuda ketika tertawa dengan orang disebelahnya, dia punya gigi kelinci yang lucu.

" _Well_ , setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin, "Berkenalan dengannya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

문 열어봐 내가 여기 왔잖아  
 _Open the door, here I am_

* * *

.

Proudly Present,

.

 **Here I Am**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

* * *

 _I drank a little in front of the market. It was really little but the world has gotten blurry. I think I'm a little drunk_

* * *

"Terima kasih, Paman." Taehyung tersenyum pada penjaga kasir sebuah mini market didekat Sungai Han. Ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam keluar dari mini market itu. Taehyung memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang berada didepan mini market.

Suasana disana sangat sepi, tak banyak orang yang lewat disana. Taehyung memilih duduk dibangku paling ujung kemudian mengambil sebuah botol soju dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Pemuda itu membuka tutup botol berwarna hijau tersebut dan meneguk isinya, sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya berkelana kesekitar, ia menatap sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling memeluk dipinggir sungai.

Taehyung tersenyum. _Miris_.

Melihat sepasang kekasih itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun. Seorang pemuda yang mengisi hari-harinya yang monoton. Mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Ia menyukai—sangat menyukai eksistensi pemuda kelinci itu dalam kehidupannya.

Namun, ia harus menelan hal itu pahit-pahit.

Sekarang, si pemuda sudah tak lagi berada disebelahnya—meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan seluruh kenangan yang membekas. Taehyung sudah tak pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak perpisahan yang menyesakkan itu. Dan pemuda itu sudah tak pernah menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Taehyung. Taehyung ingin mengumpat dan marah, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara.

Pemuda itu memang membawa kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga bagi Taehyung, namun dia juga membawa rasa sakit yang membara bagaikan api yang tak bisa padam. Haruskah Taehyung mencarinya sampai keujung dunia ini? Haruskah Taehyung terus berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan datang padanya setelah sekian lama pergi?

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali meminum cairan soju dalam botong yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ia terus meminumnya hingga tinggal setengah. Taehyung tak lagi menatap sekelilingnya, matanya terpaku pada botol hijau yang ada ditangannya. Menatap botol tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Taehyung menghela nafas. Pandanganya mulai terasa kabur—entah karena soju yang ia minum, atau airmata yang berlomba ingin keluar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, menumpu kepalanya pada meja.

Satu tetes airmata mengalir dengan mudahnya.

.

* * *

 _I think I lost my watch. I realized only after looking at my arm because it felt empty. It's not the watch's fault, I couldn't even feel your touch on my arm_

* * *

Hari ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah lebih awal karena teman-temannya tengah menunggunya. Katanya, mereka akan mengajak Taehyung bersenang-senang sebentar—Taehyung terkekeh, mereka memang mengerti bagaimana Taehyung membutuhkan hiburan. Taehyung menyusuri jalanan yang biasanya ia lewati. Biasanya ada seseorang yang menemaninya menyusuri jalanan tersebut, berangkat kuliah bersama. Namun, kali ini Taehyung hanya sendiri. Bohong jika Taehyung tidak merasakan perubahan tersebut. Ia merasakannya, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Taehyung duduk disalah satu bangku halte bus yang biasanya juga ia duduki bersama pemuda kelincinya—hei, ini bukan salahnya. Salahkan pemuda kelinci itu yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya bahkan setelah 2 tahun tak pernah lagi ada disampingnya. Salahkan pemuda itu, kenapa bisa semenarik itu dan membuat Taehyung jatuh terlalu dalam.

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar secara kontinu. Ia menarik benda persegi panjang itu dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Apa? Aku masih menunggu bus."

Terdengar ramai disambungan seberang, _"Cepatlah, Tae. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hyungdeul ini."_

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Aku akan sampai disana secepatnya, Jim."

Taehyung melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya—kosong. Ia lupa tidak memakai jam tangan yang biasanya ia kenakan. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang kurang—sebenarnya, bukan salah jam tangan hitam kesangannya. Namun, tak ada lagi yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya. Biasanya, ia akan menggenggam tangan pemuda lain dengan tangan kirinya. Menggandengnya kemanapun, tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan genggaman itu.

"— _hyung, Kim Taehyung."_

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi, Jim. Katakan pada _hyungdeul_ untuk menungguku."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin, Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya. Kemudian ia mengeratkan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang berhembus. Lagi-lagi ia melirik lengan kirinya, sebuah senyum tercetak. Hanya senyuman tipis yang luntur bersamaan dengan sebuah bus yang sudah berhenti didepannya. Taehyung merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit tertekuk, kemudian berdiri. Ia menarik nafas kemudian masuk kedalam bus tersebut.

Taehyung meninggalkan bangku dan tak melihat kebelakang lagi.

.

* * *

 _I wonder if you still live there. Open the door, here I am. Why don't you know?_

* * *

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini lagi, didepan sebuah rumah yang bahkan warna catnya pun masih sama. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, matanya menatap tanah yang tengah ia pijak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya, ia tak tahu bagaimana kinerja tubuhnya sampai-sampai ia bisa berdiri disana lagi. Yang berbeda adalah, pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat. Tak ada celah bagi Taehyung untuk masuk kedalam sana.

Tangan kanan Taehyung menggenggam ponselnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar. Kedua-duanya ia genggam dengan erat. Ponsel Taehyung bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk. Mata Taehyung masih terpaku pada pintu tertutup didepannya saat ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hei, Jim."

Taehyung tak begitu mendengar celotehan Jimin diseberang sana. Ia juga mendengar suara Hoseok dan yang lainnya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sebuah pintu yang dulunya selalu terbuka lebar untuknya, kini tertutup rapat tak mengizinkannya masuk. Genggaman Taehyung pada buket mawarnya mengeras lagi.

"Jim," Taehyung memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan suara sangat lirih, namun Jimin mendengarnya—terbukti dengan keheningan yang mendera. "Kira-kira, Jungkook masih tinggal dirumahnya tidak?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Jimin.

"Aku membawakan bunga mawar, apakah ini terlalu feminim? Dia kan tidak suka jika dibilang feminim." Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

Satu tetes airmata lolos, mengalir dengan angkuhnya di pipi Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengusapnya dengan tangan kirinya, membuat beberapa kelopak mawar berjatuhan begitu saja. Tercecer diatas tanah yang sedari tadi ia pijak.

Taehyung menarik nafas perlahan, "Hari ini adalah hari yang sama ketika aku mengajak Jungkook untuk menjadi kekasihku empat tahun lalu. Kau mengingatnya kan, Jim?"

Taehyung tak lagi dapat membendungnya. Ia menagis didepan pintu coklat yang tertutup itu. Kepalanya menunduk, airmatanya berlomba untuk saling berjatuhan membasahi kelopak bunga yang sudah dulu terjatuh. Ia terisak pelan, isakan yang memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Dia itu brengsek sekali, memutuskanku begitu saja." suara Taehyung yang berat itu kini menjadi tersenggal dan semakin serak. Taehyung kembali mengusap airmatanya, "Aku akan segera sampai dirumahmu, Jim."

" _Tae,"_ setelah sekian lama, sahutan Jimin terdengar juga. _"Kau tak pernah sendiri."_

Taehyung tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

E N D

* * *

 **Sanni's Note**

Hello, guys! Long time no see you~

So, ini adalah songfic (bisa dibilang seperti itu) berdasarkan lagu Yesung – Here I Am. Dan aku post spesial karena hari ini Young Forever MV is out! As always, our Bangtan is the best.

Well, banyak yang tanya tentang kelanjutan ff aku. Aku sedang marah karena ff-ku berjudul _**A**_ _**LOVE SONG**_ diplagiat oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Terima kasih sama salah satu reader yang sudah mau memberitahu tentang perbuatan curang orang itu. Karena hal ini, aku jadi gak ada feel buat nerusin—tapi aku sedang berusaha, guys. So, wait a little more~!

This is for you, a little angst VKook. Maafin Sanni jika ini maksa, karena memang setelah tragedi(?) itu, writer-block ku seketika melonjak. Tapi, enjoy ya~

 **Love, Sanni**


End file.
